Nyx and Fish Man Swamp
by Nyx Feral-child
Summary: Nyx finds out that Fish Man Swamp murdered the one she loved most. What is a feral child to do when she finally has the murderer in her clutches? Torture him, of course. Rated M for blood, gore, and torture.


Nyx and Fish Man Swamp: Revenge

Nyx watched as Ted and Lucien dragged the unconscious Fish Man Swamp into the small room she had built, _specifically_ for this occasion.

The room was three foundations wide and two long. Stone walls and ceilings ensured that there would be no easy escape. There was only one door and two windows. Tools, from rope to pickaxes to swords, lined the walls. A furnace sat in the far corner.

Once Ted and Lucien dropped the heavy body, they looked at Nyx expectantly.

"Will want to wait outside." Nyx growled, eying the huge figure.

The men started to protest, but Nyx silenced them with a snarl. "Won't want to see. Besides," She laughed eerily, "wouldn't want to stain clothes with blood."

She shoved the two men out of the room, but opened the windows, letting some light in and ensuring a good view.

As she turned away from the window and examined the wall of tools, Fish Man Swamp groaned and twitched. Nyx looked at the creature and grabbed a pickaxe off the wall. She kicked Fish Man Swamp onto his back.

"For Willy." She whispered, swinging the pick low.

With Nyx's back to them, Ted and Lucien didn't see the blow, but they heard the loud "Snap!" and the bellow of pain that followed.

"That was your shin," They heard Nyx say, before she swung again. Fish Man Swamp bellowed even louder. "And that was your knee cap."

Fish Man Swamp's yelling continued as Nyx stepped over him, revealing his shattered leg. Nyx kept her eyes on locked on that of her victim's.

"You'll have to be louder." She grinned, "Nyx wants whole island to hear you scream."

She brought the pickaxe down and Fish Man Swamp howled as it skewered his hand. His other hand, reflexively, shot out and grabbed the pick.

Ted and Lucian didn't even hear the whine of the sword being drawn. All they saw was a flash of steel and blood spraying from the stump of Fish Man Swamp's wrist. His hand was still on the pick.

The two men stared wide-eyed. Nyx sighed and slowly picked up the pick, sliding it out of Fish Man Swamp's hand. She used the sword to flick the severed hand off the pick and onto the floor.

"Now Nyx has to take care of that before you bleed out." She said, nonchalantly. She walked away from the screaming creature and hung up the bloody pick.

Sword still in hand, Nyx walked to the furnace. She examined the sword blade before sticking it inside the furnace and lighting it.

"Spark powder," Nyx explained to her audience, "makes no smoke and," –she pulled out the now-glowing sword- "heats metal quickly."

Not bothering to put out the fire, Nyx stroke over to Fish Man Swamp, who was cradling his arm and moaning pitifully.

His moans suddenly turned into demented howls as Nyx held his arm down with her foot, and pressed the hot blade against the stump of his wrist. The smell of cooking, then burning, flesh permeated the air. Lucian looked away and retched on the floor; Ted was even starting to turn a little green.

Nyx held the blade steady, holding Fish Man Swamp's arm down with her foot despite his thrashing and clawing. After his skin stopped sizzling, Nyx removed the blade and tossed the sword in the direction of the furnace, before heading to the wall of tools once more.

Lucien wasn't able to watch anymore as Nyx mangled the creatures other leg with a different set of tools, he moved away from the window and sat a ways away. He held his hands over his ears, trying to muffle the shrill screams and cries for mercy. Ted soon joined him.

"I am starting to regret letting Nyx kill the bastard." Ted shook his head. "I didn't think she meant she would actually torture the thing."

A wet snap and a fresh shriek of pain made him wince and rub his temple. "You know, he's still trying to crawl away….even with…." Ted stopped himself, suddenly slapping a hand over his mouth and breathing deeply through his nose.

Ted and Lucian finally took their hands off their ears as Fish Man Swamp's shrieks and screams grew hoarse and weak.

"You're not dying yet!" Nyx snarled viciously. Ted and Lucian covered their ears again and the screams began anew.

-:-

It seemed to take an eternity, but finally, Nyx emerged from the room. Ted and Lucian blanched at Nyx. She was covered in gore and bits of bone, her face the picture of death.

"All yours Ted." She grinned wildly, heading away from the room.

The men watched her walk away and took a deep breath before walking through the door to the torture room. The sight in front of them and the strong stench of blood and piss almost sent them running to the windows for air.

Fish Man Swamp's entire body was mangled and broken. His fingers and toes were either crooked or missing. His elbows, knees, and shins were shattered. The serious wounds had been cauterized and several empty health draught bottles lay nearby, ensuring Fish Man Swamp wouldn't die.

His chest and face didn't look any better than the rest of him. Long deep slashes ran down Fish Man Swamp's chest and face. Nyx hadn't touched Fish Man Swamp's throat, but she gutted him as she had promised. His intestines were hanging out of his body, strewn about like uncoiled rope.

Nyx had done exactly as she said. She had made his death slow, so terribly slow. She had reduced the terror of the island, and murderer of Fae and Willy, into nothing more than a broken and blubbering husk.

Fish Man Swamp's eyes flicked from Ted to Lucian, much to their horror. "K….ill…..me." He pleaded. "Ki….ll…..me."

Despite what Fish Man Swamp had done to Fae and Willy and the jeers he had said over the radio, Ted couldn't find the heart to refuse.


End file.
